spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomoc:Wyszukiwanie
Wyszukiwarka wewnętrzna Fandomu (oraz Wikipedii) działa ogólnie biorąc podobnie do innych wyszukiwarek spotykanych w Internecie. Wpisuje się do niej słowa kluczowe naciska „Przejdź” lub „Szukaj” i otrzymuje wynik. Wyszukiwarka ta jednak na swoją specyfikę, z którą warto się zapoznać, aby wiedzieć czego się po niej można spodziewać. W standardowych ustawieniach, okienko wyszukiwarki znajduje się po prawej stronie u góry strony. Wewnętrzna wyszukiwarka MediaWiki jest stosunkowo prymitywna. Stosuje ona bardzo proste algorytmy wyszukiwania, nie potrafi podpowiadać, rzadko sugeruje błędy i nie zawsze zadowalająco ustala kolejność stron na liście wyszukiwania. Osoby przyzwyczajone do funkcjonalności Google są często nieprzyjemnie rozczarowane sposobem działania tej wyszukiwarki. Przestrzenie nazw Oprócz podziału na kategorie, strony w Fandomu (oraz Wikipedii) są też dzielone na tzw. przestrzenie nazw. W osobnej przestrzeni znajdują się strony bezpośrednio przeznaczone dla czytelników (tzw. przestrzeń główna), w osobnej strony z opisami grafiki, w jeszcze innej strony kategorii itd. Standardowo wyszukiwarka pokazuje wyniki ograniczone do głównej przestrzeni nazw. Aby móc wyszukiwać inne przestrzenie nazw, na dole strony z listą odnalezionych stron, znajduje się pole, przy pomocy którego można zaznaczyć w jakich przestrzeniach chce się powtórzyć wyszukiwanie. Większości czytelników wystarcza w zupełności wyszukiwanie w głównej przestrzeni nazw. Czasami jednak przydatne może być wyszukiwanie w stronach grafik i kategorii. Ograniczenia wyszukiwarki ;W tekście muszą być wszystkie słowa wpisane do wyszukiwarki: wyszukiwanie pokazuje tylko te strony, które zawierają w swojej treści wszystkie słowa wpisane do okienka. Dlatego jeżeli wyszukiwanie będzie puste, usuń któreś ze słów, a także upewnij się, czy są one poprawnie wpisane. Ponadto jeśli wpisałeś np. słowo Śląsk, nie zostaną znalezione strony zawierające w swej treści np. wyraz śląski. ;Stopwords: Należy unikać stosowania krótkich i powszechnych słów takich jak: aby, ale, bardzo. Niestosowanie się do tej reguły jest najczęstszą przyczyną niepowodzenia wyszukiwania. Pełna lista tych słów znajduje się w specjalnym haśle na Wikipedii: Stopwords. ;Wyszukiwanie nie bierze pod uwagę wielkości liter: Wyszukiwanie słów fortran, Fortran i FORTRAN da te same wyniki. Jednak przy więcej niż jednym wyrazie należy pamiętać o wielkości liter (górny śląsk nie da nic, należy wpisać Górny Śląsk). Jedynie wielkość pierwszej litery i w tym przypadku nie gra roli (można wpisać górny Śląsk). ;Wyszukiwanie uwzględnia znaki diakrytyczne: Wyszukiwanie odbywa się z uwzględnieniem polskich i innych znaków diakrytycznych. W związku z tym oprogramowanie nie wie, że pisząc Lotwa miałeś na myśli Łotwę, a zolw to nazwa zwierzęcia w „języku polskim”. ;Nie można stosować symboli wieloznacznych: We frazach do wyszukiwania nie można używać „?” lub „*” w celu dopełnienia słów. Jeżeli chcesz szukać zarówno Polska i polski musisz utworzyć frazę w ten sposób: (Polska or polski). ;Wyszukiwanie złożone: Można używać łączenia słów podanych do wyszukania za pomocą łączników „and” (i), „or” (lub) i „not” (nie). W celu tworzenia bardziej złożonych zapytań, można również stosować złożone zapytania z nawiasami. Gdy do okienka wpisze się listę słów oprogramowanie domyślnie przyjmuje, że występuje między nimi łącznik and (i). :Na przykład fraza: ::piłsudski not bronisław :wyszuka strony zawierające słowo piłsudski, ale nie zawierające słowa bronisław :Fraza: ::(Adolph or Adolf) and Hitler :wyszuka wszystkie strony, które zawierają słowo Hitler i słowo Adolf lub Adolph. Tworzenie pola wyszukiwania Aby dodać pole wyszukiwania do artykułu, należy użyć kodu: type=search Co da w wyniku: type=search Inne metody znajdywania artykułu Aby odnaleźć daną stronę, możesz skorzystać także z listy wszystkich stron lub przeszukać kategorie. Zobacz Specjalna:Pliki, aby zobaczyć listę plików. Możesz użyć także wyszukiwarki Google, która przeszuka treści na wszystkich wiki hostowanych przez FANDOM. be:Даведка:Пошук de:Hilfe:Suche en:Help:Searching es:Ayuda:Búsqueda fi:Ohje:Haku ja:ヘルプ:検索 nl:Help:Zoeken pt:Ajuda:Busca ru:Справка:Поиск uk:Довідка:Пошук zh:Help:搜尋 Kategoria:Podstawy